


An Apple a Day

by littlenerdhottie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, Lena thinks she's a bad mom, She's not, Supercorp baby, cuteness, if you would like to imagine a baby Lexa be my guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenerdhottie/pseuds/littlenerdhottie
Summary: Lena thinks she's a bad mom. Kara knows for a fact that she's not and the events that ensue only further her point.





	An Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's about time I posted a kid fic. I've read so many of them why wouldn't I write one. If you'd like to imagine baby Lexa be my guest because I definitely did.

Lena and Lexa sat in the kitchen working together. Lena was working from home today since she wanted to stay and take care of her and Kara’s daughter. The two sat at the kitchen table, Lena with her laptop and Lexa with her coloring book. Both were focused on their task at hand, their faces identical masks of concentration. Lena was typing furiously while Lexa colored her lion with as much tenacity as her mother. 

This is what Kara saw as she walked silently towards the pair getting home from a day of Super duties. She stopped at the doorway hiding in the shadows watching her girls work. 

Suddenly Lena stopped typing and looked up at her daughter. The corners of her lips turned upward as she saw the concentration in her 3-year-old’s eyes. Lena then sees the bowl with a couple apples in it, well two to be exact, then gets an idea. She’s read about children’s behavior when she found about she was going to have Lexa. An article talked about how children react in certain situations determines how they were raised and what they’ll be like when they’re older. There was these range of experiments that Lena found interesting about parents giving their child a choice between two things and then observing what they do, one, in particular, was a parent giving a child two things then asking if they would share it with them. Lena looked at the two apples in the bowl and saw it as a perfect opportunity to see what Lexa would do.

Lena picks up the two apples and looks over at Lexa. “Darling, would you like an apple?”

Lexa looks up from her coloring and stares at the two apples in her mother’s hand then nods. Lena places both the apples in front of her daughter and Lexa tilts her head and gives her a curious look. 

“I’d like one as well but you can pick which apple to give me,” Lena says as she watches Lexa’s expression.

From the doorway, Kara looks at the scene with curiosity wondering how Lexa would react having a fairly good idea as to what Lena was doing. She’s heard her wife talk about these kinds of experiments with children before, they’re not horrible experiments, Lena was quick to point out, just curious parents wondering how they’ve raised their child so far.

Lexa looks at the two apples in front of her and picks both of them up. She regards the two intensely then thinks of something. Kara and Lena watch from their respective spots as Lexa takes a bite out of one of the apples and starts to chew her face still in full concentration mode. Lena extends her hand out towards Lexa thinking that the child has made her decision when Lexa quickly swipes the other apple from the table takes a bite out of the other apple and starts to chew. Lena tries not to coil back her extended arm as she tries to hide the disappointment she feels inside. 

Kara stops watching Lexa and instead focuses on Lena. She could see the inner turmoil in her wife’s eyes. Kara knows her well enough to know that Lena is probably doubting her parenting skills and that she’s somehow failed Lexa because she wasn’t able to teach her to be kind and compassionate. Kara could see the fear building up behind Lena’s eyes as she thinks that she might end up like her mother. Kara resists the urge to comfort her wife as she looks at her daughter who just finished swallowing the two bites. 

Lena starts to take her hand back when Lexa suddenly places one of the bitten apples into Lena’s hand.

“Here Mommy, take this one. It’s sweeter,” Lexa gives her mother a toothy grin then proceeds to eat her apple as she starts coloring again.

Lena looks down at the apple in her hand and she could feel her heart swell. She smiles and takes a bite out of the apple. 


End file.
